Thinking Of You
by Cheerful-Pessimist
Summary: The darkness took her world and when she got it back they were no longer there. And people always asked what her problem was. Tifa centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Really now, do I have to spell it out for you? I'm writing fanfiction, what do you think?

* * *

**29****th**** August:** Hello everybody. So this isn't a new story like I said I was writing – have been thinking about that though – instead this is the new a slightly improved version – but probably not by much – of T.O.Y. It's weird picking up a story you did two years ago-ish but it's certainly been a learning experience. So read on those who dare. I hope you enjoy this new version starring Tifa! (and not that OC)

_**T.O.Y Version 2.0**_** Is Dedicated To All Those Lovely People Who Read This The First Time Round.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

She stood still, watching the scene unfold before her from her spot at the edge of the cliff. Her people were fighting the shadows – no the darkness – for control of the town. She should be there fighting with them, she was tough, tough as the others. She knew it, she hoped it, but no one else seemed to believe it so instead her mother had left her with others unable to join in the fight – the young, the old and the sick. Releasing her breath with a hiss, she brushed some strands of her brown hair away from her face remembering her mother's strict instructions,

"_Now listen carefully to me, Tifa, I want you to stay here so you don't get hurt. Don't go anywhere, understand? Okay, I'll see you later."_

And with that she had walked away, beautiful and elegant, truly the person her admired, wind ruffling her hair and yellow summer dress as she adjusted her gripped the sword that usually hanged above their mantel piece at home. When Tifa had first seen her mother with the finely fashioned bladed held to the side, she had thought she was a goddess, strong and proud. Her aura filled their tiny living room.

_Home,_ what if it wasn't there anymore? Tifa clicked her tongue with annoyance, there were too many _what if's_ in this for her liking. She smiled to herself, if Ienzo could hear her now he would laugh and tell her to act her age for once.

_Ienzo … I wonder where he is?_ How her thoughts distracted her. She had know Ienzo since she was seven, that was three years ago and in that time he had become like a brother to her, a member of her family, _just like the others,_ that made her smile even more, _Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Xehanort… her brothers, not true brothers but more like adopted brothers who were always looking out for her._

Frowning she searched the battle field looking to see if any of them were there, which wasn't likely for she doubted that even knew of the battle raging on their doorstep to busy with their science. Something else caught her eye. The battle was spreading, moving towards the castle and of course Ienzo and the others would have no idea, they had to be warned!

Tifa turned away from the battle for the first time so scared for her loved ones, stopping to look at the others huddling together in small scattered groups round the summit of the hill. There was Yuffie and Aerith, her best friends but neither watched the fight like she did, they had tried to get her to sit with them, tried persuading her that it would be okay. Yet, Tifa could not believe their words. Cloud was so young and Leon might look tough but she knew it wasn't true, so she refused to turn away fearing for their lives.

She took one more glance at them before she began to walk, her breaths coming fast as she waited for someone to notice her. Tifa reached the beginning of the track, thanking those above as no one called out to her, _they don't even care_, and she began to run towards the city below, running so fast that few saw her pass…running to the castle where her family waited.

Tifa's route took her down twisting alleyways and wiry lanes where the battle had yet to spread, her mind set on getting to the castle. She ran without slowing down wanting to reach her goal as soon as possible.

There!

She could see the great oak doors of the castle, Tifa pick up her pace getting closer and closer as she speed down the alleyway. Dark shadows rose up in front of her, she tried to halt but she was going to fast, instead flying into their open arms. The creatures drowned her in their darkness, suffocating her; as she thrashed and screamed trying to escape from their grasp. She never saw the claws swiping at her side.

A high pitched scream of pain left her lips as she collapsed on the ground clutching her side, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. The shadows slowly moved away from her satisfied with they're work, leaving Tifa alone in the alleyway, leaving her for the dead.

_Silence,_ nothing moved in the alleyway. It was as if everything was waiting with baited breath to see if she would move. Slowing, Tifa stood up unsteadily on her two feet and stumbled on with determination towards the castle and up the steps, tripping over nothing and stopping once or twice to steady herself.

Fumbling with one hand she open one of the large oak doors and slipped through into the entrance hall of the castle. Halting she took her hands from her side they felt wet from what she could tell without looking down. She did not what to see what her body ad become. Tifa opened her eyes only to shut them once more as a moan of pain passed her lips. She felt her side, it was sticky, a mix of cloth and…something else. She brought a hand to her mouth and licked it – blood…it was blood she was covered in…her blood.

She warily squeezed her hands, _so far so good, _she thought_._ Cautiously she poked her side, immediately it stung and she doubled over as the ain coursed through her veins. _Okay, not so good,_ her hand ventured away from her side, it was bloody. _I'll go find Ienzo and the rest maybe they can help me._

Tifa stared down her clothes, and grimaced as she saw them covered in blood, _there goes my favourite shirt,_ before continuing on her way. Her feet led her down the familiar path as she let her mind wonder, how she hoped they were all okay. Tifa stopped in front of a white door, the lab door. Memories clouded her mind of how Ienzo would smile to her secretly as he let her in, how Even would excitedly show her a new experiment and of how they always had a new story to tell or a new experiment to show her each time she visited. A smiled played on her mouth, of course they would behind this door, laughing at a new joke, waiting to welcome her in.

With trembling fingers she reached out for the handle, a hand still covering her wounded eye. Flinging the door open, Tifa raced into the room, optimistic, looking round searching for those familiar faces only to find…none.

She could hear the slither of monsters coming, her fear growing worse and the pain gripping her mind, and the creatures were at the doo. The last of her hope shattered like glass, as she dropped to the floor of the lab, gazing blindly around her once more, in chance she had over looked them, that could save her once more.

"Thinking of you…," she whispered to the empty room, as a tear trickled down her cheek, "thinking of you where ever you are." And with that she buried her face in her hands, crying as the darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

**29****th**** August:** Looking back on this chapter it seems to have become more fuller in a sense. No big changes here - I seem to enjoy inflicting pain on myself at how bad this is - Just that Tifa's side injured by the Heartless and she was swallowed by the darkness at the end. I still think it goes too fast.

Please review,

C.Pess


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Really now, do I have to spell it out for you? I'm writing fanfiction, what do you think?

**

* * *

**

**29th August:** Um…I can say much until you've actually read this chappie. So read on people!

_**T.O.Y Version 2.0**_** Is Dedicated To All Those Lovely People Who Read This The First Time Round.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

A young woman stood still, high above the city, Radiant Garden, or was it called something else now? She could never keep track for petty things like that never kept her interest for long. Her brown hair billowed out behind her in the wind that swirled around the cliff edge. Cool storm-grey eyes stared down at the city spread out below her. Often since her return to existence, she thought about jumping over the cliff, to fall to the ground feeling the adrenaline pounding in her head before she meet the ground once more. Or maybe one day she would just walk over the edge not stopping to admire the view. She'd heard of people doing that, listened to people at the bar say in mournful voices how sad it was indeed. An untimely death. Would they say that of her, once her broken body had been found, whisper over a mug of beer about how _untimely_ it was. Act like it deeply affected them, when in truth they really didn't care, in their minds thinking at least it wasn't them.

_Existence_. Was it worth the time anymore? She had spent an eternity in the sea of darkness, not existing yet still alive. Floating, never speaking. There was no reason to when everything around you was black. She still wasn't sure if she'd actually lived in it or as part of it during that time. _Nine long years,_ not that had felt them. There was no time, in the shadows were she had grown from children to woman. It had not taken a toll on her like it had with the others. She could tell by watching them it had been tough. How Yuffie's smile didn't reach her eyes and when she thought no one was watching she wouldn't smile at all. Cid was more kind, sure he still spoke profanities nearly every other word, but there was a new compassion in him. Aerith, their peacemaker, had a new toughness about her and strength that wasn't there before, and then there was Leon. He was reserved, more than before, with few words ever leaving his mouth. She knew it name for another, and that scar across his case was a constant reminder of a time they had yet to fully leave behind. Then she would look at herself and there were no scars. No changes that implied she had survived the horrors, like her friends who fought for nine years to save their home.

Then, when there seemed all hope was lost, the legendary keybearer had come with his magic and everything was okay again. Yet not quite. There were gaps in how they were living – people who hadn't return. She couldn't help when a slither of despair touched her heart, _Oh Cloud, Where are you? _The woman stood for a while longer at the edge of the cliff, lost in thoughts.

"Tifa," a voice cried out to her.

She turned away from the view to glance upon another young woman, running towards her. "I knew I'd find you here," she said, leaning over to catch her breathe. Tifa blinked once, ignoring the comment, before moving past the woman to walk down the path.

"Aw…come on Tifa, don't go," her companion complained, flipping her black braid over her shoulder, "live a little."

"Leave me alone Yuffie," was the response she got as Tifa continued to walk down the steep trail.

"What?! You're going back to the lab again," exclaimed Yuffie, "humph, you're no fun at all." Once again, she got no response from her companion. Yuffie uttered a small sigh, _talking to Tifa is like talking to a brick wall._ She followed after her friend, _before I would at least have got a decant conversation out of her, but now…_her train of thought faltered…_but now what? We've been best friends ever since we were little, but now she keeps me at an arm's distance like everyone else. Does she even consider us friends? What if…what if she doesn't?_

Tifa stopped suddenly in front of Yuffie, causing her to crash into her friend. "I'm sorry, Tif," she apologised quickly, looking up to see the castle doors in front of them. "Well…guess I'll go see Barret…now," she half-heartedly said, "If you need any help just ask."

Her only response was a nod and a simple 'yes', before Tifa walked up the stairs to the doors, opening them easily. "Fine, be that way," muttered Yuffie, as she went off on her own route, in search of something to do.

-- -- --

Tifa let the great oak doors close behind her and padded down the halls towards her destination…the lab library. Nine years had past since Ienzo and the other apprentices had disappeared the others had told her, the same time Radiant Garden had been over run by the darkness. Since Tifa's return, she had spent increasingly more time in the lab and its library immersing in the work her brothers and close friends had left behind, hoping they held the secrets to want she was looking for. An answer, to found those she had lost.

Radiant Garden and life in the city had changed drastically. Attacks from the dark creatures, now known as the heartless, came often but not in waves like they once did. This had made Tifa an adept fighter and now she helped to lead the assault against the heartless. Her time shared between that and her searching. She had no family left, her father lost to the darkness and her mother, a survivor of the attacks, dying on another world. Tifa greatly felt her loss, her mother had been greatly wounded in a battle and confined to a bed in pain and eventually had passed away. Her death came a few months before the restoration of the world, so Tifa had never had the chance to see her. She sighed inwardly to herself, as she made her way across to the library door, _why was her life so harsh?_

Gazing round at the walls covered in books, a smile played on her lips as she picked a book off the shelf and settled down to read in a spongy chair. Tifa opened the cover, and in saw the scrawling handwriting of Braig.

_So Braig,_ she thought,_ what will you tell me today?_ And with that she engrossed herself in the book, sitting alone at the long table…_her sanctuary._

* * *

Zexion's day had not started well, he couldn't find his note book, _he suspected Axel had something to do with its disappearance,_ and now the Superior wanted to 'discuss' something with him and Zexion was not in the mood to be in Xemnas' presence.

But as any good nobody does, he still turned up outside Xemnas's study after breakfast, having survived the annoying chatter of Axel and his pals, Demyx and Roxas, _Zexion try this, its cereal and chocolate topping_. With a small dejected sigh he opened the door and entered the room.

"Ah…Zexion," the Superior said looking up from behind the desk, "take a seat," waving his had in the vague direct of the only other seat in the room – a sturdy wooden chair with a white cushion.

Zexion sat down heavily letting his gaze flicker round the spotless white room, _white, why is everything white? Maybe I should let Axel loose in here with some paints one day._ He smiled (call it a smirk if you want) to himself as he thought of what the disasterly but funny (yeah, he has a sense of humour) results of this idea could be.

"Yes, I'm glad that you agree with me, Number VI," Zexion's head jerked up to look at Xemnas, _agree to what?_ His Superior continued not noticing Zexion's reaction, "We must keep an eye on Marluxia, he has become too arrogant for his own good." Zexion nodded thoughtfully, Marluxia was an ambitious fellow and not to be trusted (in his opinion) on any account.

"But that's not what I want to talk to you about," Xemnas continued clasping together his hands as his leaned over the desk, "I have been researching about hearts but there is one problem, would you like to guess Zexion?"

"I have no idea, sir."

"The most _helpful_ notes on this topic are in the Laboratory back… there," he concluded. Xemnas stared at Zexion waiting for the information to sink in.

"So…," Zexion said slowly, thinking carefully about what he had heard, "You want me to go and get the notes."

Xemnas smiled slightly, "Exactly."

"Why can't one of the others do it?"

"Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus have no interest in what happened to the dairies of those experiments, you can't blame them, they are the things that made us like this after all. As for Vexen…I'd rather not have him go, he is…unstable enough as it is," Xemnas rattled off the members and the reason he found them unsuitable, "Numbers VII to XIII have no clue of where to find the notes that I require because they were not part of the previous research. So that leaves you to acquire them, Zexion, one of the originals, so you know where to find them and I'm sure that you will get the information will help you in your own personal study." He finished, looking again at Zexion who was busy staring at the wall.

"Fine, I'll do it," the Cloaked Schemer replied, "but it will take me some time to find them all."

Xemnas' grin widened, "I knew you'd see it my way, Number. VI. You can go whenever you want, the sooner the better."

"Afternoon," was all Zexion said leaving the room. _But_, he though as he strode down the corridor, _at least I now know what you're up too._

As soon as he had grabbed some food from the fridge making sure to avoid Axel attempts at cooking, Zexion opened a portal and slipped through the tendrils of shadows to arrive in a huge library, the private library of the castle. _Hasn't changed much_, he commented to himself looking around at the shelves that housed millions of books. Zexion examine the room looking at the papers that were scattered around the room collecting dust. His eyes moved along the table set up in the middle of the room covered in books and notes, and skimming over the mop of brown hair to the simple brown door a…wait a second since, when had they left a mop of brown hair in the library? Zexion moved back further into the shadows, focusing the person in front of them thankful they hadn't notice his presence,_ why on earth was someone here?_

The figure attached to the long brown hair move their head slightly to the side, as if sensing something and frowned as they twisted their torso to look at the open door that was near where Zexion stood.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice emitted from the person at the table, it echoing around the icy room.

Zexion reeled inside, _how could she know he was here? She had her back to him the whole two minutes he had been in the room._ He contemplated stepping out of the shadows,_ if she knows I'm here what's the point of hiding?_ Zexion was just about to tread forward when someone else spoke.

"I could ask you the same thing, y'know," A young man strode across from the door over to the girl, "Yuffie says you spend most of your time here…doing what?" Zexion recoiled back into the shadows, how lucky he was.

"I'm researching," was all she said, "Is that wrong, Leon?"

Leon stared calmly at her, running his fingers through his brown locks, "You could help out with fixing up the city after the last attack. With the rest of us."

"What he's trying to say," a soft female voice declared from behind him, "is that we're worried about you."

The brown haired girl look at a girl in pink dress leaning on the doorway and laughed lightly, "but I'm fine, Aerith. Don't worry about me; I'm doing what I can to help. Researching. So we can _find_ them."

"We don't want you to disappear on us too," Aerith whispered, putting a basket on the table, "here's some lunch and think about it, we care about you, too, okay Tifa?"

Tifa, as the brunette girl seemed to be called, smiled at the couple, "Okay, now leave me in piece why don't you."

Leon punched her lightly on the shoulder, "Whatever, Tifa," he said as they left the room shutting the door behind them.

Silence returned to the library, while Tifa stayed still, Zexion (yes, he is still here) shifted from one foot to the other, _what is she waiting for?_

Suddenly she pulled herself out of the chair, stepping round it and Zexion got his first good look at her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with strands falling out all over the place framing brown eyes that spoke of hardship. She walked towards him, Zexion stiffened and stifled his breathing, as she stopped at the bookshelf next to the shadows he was in, looking like she was searching for a book. Zexion relaxed, she hadn't seen him after all.

Something squeezed his neck and he stared in shock at the gloved hand round his throat. Zexion looked up slowly his violet eyes meeting a pair of weary brown ones.

"Well," Tifa asked, her grip tightening on Zexion's throat, "Who might you be?"

**

* * *

****29th August:** The major changes in this chappie was Tifa's reasons for being in the Castle and the history of the world – wanted to make it more aligned with the actual KH storyline.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked the chappie, the next one is supposed to be the last one (but i might have a fourth one, ya never know) and they only just met. Well, till next time and don't forget to Review – all Reviews go towards making the author feel good (just kidding, but please still Review) What are you waiting for?!

C.Pess


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Really now, do I have to spell it out for you? I'm writing fanfiction, what do you think?

**Author's Note:** Sorry, sorry, sorry. i am so very sorry for taking so long to finish this, it's just that i didn't have any inspiration for it and i'd given up hope on it too. But now this is COMPLETE!! take that people i've FINISHED this annoying story!! For me this chapter counts as my christmas post cause i was going to do you all a christmas fic. but i've had no time so you've got this instead.

This Last and Final Chapter is Dedicated to The Wonderful _**Giseisha**_ because without her I wouldn't have finished this. thanx for making me get off my butt Giseisha

**

* * *

**

28th September:

This is the last of the changes made (took me way longer than expected (just checked it's been a month)) – I think I rewrote most of the start of this chapter. Now I can go do something else – yay.

_**T.O.Y Version 2.0**_** Is Dedicated To All Those Lovely People Who Read This The First Time Round. And to **_**Giseisha**_** because there's no way I would undedicated this to her.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE

"Let me get this straight. You're here to do some research, right?" Tifa sighed and leant against the table. Zexion scowled at her question, hadn't he already told her that, "Yes, that's what I said."

The brunette standing across from him just shrugged in response, before proceeding to tell him the basic rules of the castle before wandering off to finish reading a book. Apparently, there was no end to visits from those wanting to use the resources Radiant Garden had to offer and this brunette had become the acknowledge librarian, because she was always here. Zexion glanced at her from the corner of his eye, taking the woman by surprise was in no ones best interests, as he had found out earlier and the way that she easily went from throttling a person to acting as it had never happen made him weary of her too. He rubbed his raw throat at that thought, _certainly_ not to be trusted.

He began to browse the shelfs, every now and then, picking up a book to flick through it in case it held what he was looking for. Zexion may have agree to Xemnas' request but in all honesty he had no idea where to start looking and with Tifa's eyes watching his every move there was little action he could take. _This is going to take some time._ Perhaps he could kill her and save himself the trouble of playing this game of pretend; he could knock her over the head with a book or even just summon some minion nobodies to do the dirty work for him. Then he could just disappear after getting the notes plus whatever else he wanted and no one would ever know he was here…yet it all seemed so _wasteful_.

"Is there a problem?" Zexion turned to see Tifa looking straight at him, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You've been glaring at that bookshelf for a while."

He just glared at the said books, wondering what he had done wrong. "Y'know," the brunette rambled on ignoring the lack of a response, "if you would _just_ tell me what you're looking for, we could save those books from combustion." A smiled played at the edge of her mouth, the thought of this small, silver-haired man glaring so hard that the bookshelves caught fire was certainly interesting.

"Human anatomy."

The stranger had interrupted her thoughts. "What?"

"I'm looking for notes on human anatomy." His response was clipped and held an icy tone. His violet eyes were glaring directly at her. "If you find any it would save me much time." He moved towards the door.

"Umm…I'll try." Was all Tifa could manage before he disappeared out of the room.

* * *

_I've said too much_, Zexion scowled as he paced down the halls. He couldn't return so soon to the World That Never Was, and certainly without even bothering to _even_ look for the collection of notes. Xemnas would kill him – whether or not he was already non-existent – doing it, letting the information slip from his mouth. _Damn it!_ He shouldn't have let such a thing happen, let alone warm up to a stranger so quickly. He was the Cloaked Schemer, known for being tight-lipped and never letting on to anything he knew. Yet one conversation with that girl, _Tifa_, and he starts talking as if he has diarrhoea of the mouth – _disgusting_.

He stopped by a window overlooking a small alcove coming off one of the larger courtyard. His fingers tapping a soft tune on the wooden edge and he watched a golden leaf flutter from a branch of a tree, leaning over the wall, to the rough pavement below.

A sigh was emitted from his lips. "I guess I'll just have to work with what I've got."

This meaning he had to suck it all up and get on with what he was meant to be doing, looking for Xemnas' precious notes. Maybe he should destroy them when he found them instead of handing them straight over to the Superior or better yet just burn the whole library down and save himself the trouble of actually finding the notes in the first place. But then the problem with Tifa would arise from the ashes, she _knew_ who he was, well not really, she had met him and Zexion was sure that she wasn't so dumb as to _not_ make the link between him and the fire he might have created but won't because it looked like it was going to cause him more trouble than necessary…again.

That left him with one choice.

Zexion was not impressed that it had been brought to this but there was no other option and if Axel ever heard of this, or any other nobody for that matter, he would never hear the end of it, because Zexion had to be _nice_ and…and _friendly_ to Tifa. Urggg. How more embarrassing could this get? But the challenge was set and he was going to succeed. No matter what.

And so Zexion "moved" in to continue on for the sake of finding lost research. He wasn't exactly the friendliest of nobodies, but much to his surprise he got along fairly well with Tifa and both were happy to sit in silence and not talk.

Much to Zexion's relief Tifa didn't question him much on where he was from or how he got into the castle, satisfied with the answer "researching" he had given on their first meeting, days before.

Everything was going well except for the fact that he _still_ hadn't found the notes he was looking for and ­_that _frustrated him greatly. Tifa wasn't much help either; she had just stared at him before waving her had round vaguely saying they would be _somewhere_.

Sighing Zexion turned the page of his book. At least the silence was a blessing and he didn't have to contend with the other twelve members being around, but…

"What are you doing here Xigbar?" Zexion snarled, annoyed that his peace had been disturbed.

The cloaked figure who had been trying to sneak up on him sighed, flicking back his hood to show a face covered with scars and an eye patched. "Damn," he swore, "forgot you could smell us."

"You didn't answer the question?" Zexion said in an annoyed tone. He hated having to waste words.

"Well, Dude," Xigbar began dramatically, "Xem sent me see how you're going with the mission, oh, and he also wants you to hurry up." He concluded waving his hands around for extra measure.

"Like it matters how long it takes. When it's done, it's done." Zexion snapped from behind his book.

Xigbar winced, "Ouch, forgot you had that attitude, too."

Tifa picked her way down a corridor towards the private library behind the laboratories. Zexion had mentioned that he was looking for a collection of dairies and notes done by the scientists who had lived here once. Now, Tifa didn't like sharing stuff that had once belonged to Ansem and the rest but she trusted Zexion, so she had gone deep in the jungle known as the library to find said books and was now on her way to Zexion and to hand over the collection.

Rounding the final corner she found the door to the private library ajar ever so slightly and as she lifted her hand to the doorknob, Tifa caught the sound of voices on the other side and it wasn't Zexion talking to himself.

Now some people would walk away and mind their own business, others would be curious but leave and ask about it later, and then there where those who would eavesdrop until their curiosity is satisfied. Tifa was, for an understandable reason, quite prone to take the third action and listen in. So crouching down next the keyhole she did just that.

Inside the room Xigbar and Zexion continued to converse unaware of the fact that someone was now listening in on them.

"Hasn't changed one bit since we were last here."

"No," Zexion whispered softly, "things haven't stayed the same. People have grown older and moved on without us."

"True," Xigbar said, lifting a book off the shelf and began to leaf through it lazily. A silence descended on the room as the colleagues within thought carefully about what next to say and the listener in the corridor shifted her weight to her other foot carefully.

"What do you think happened to them?" Xigbar asked, placing the book back on the shelf and picking up another one.

"To who?" was the cool response.

"Don't tell me you don't remember." He laughed, "I thought you would be the most likely to recall _them_."

"Do enlighten me" Zexion said sarcastically, a twinge of a warning went off in his mind as he spoke.

"Well," Xigbar began, smirking to himself, "there was a lady, Sandra or something like it, who would come up to the castle to clean it. She used to always say that she was here to make us eat because if she didn't we wouldn't." He chuckled to himself.

"Like I'd rememb-," was a Zexion started to say.

"I haven't finished yet," Xigbar interrupted, wagging a finger at him, "there was her daughter, y'know, little kid with black hair 'bout so high (he held his hand about a metre above the ground), I'm surprised _you_ don't remember her."

"What do you mean Xigbar?"

Xigbar flashed his trademark grin, "I mean that she would follow you everywhere like a little sister does to an older sibling. Not that _you_ minded, _you_ used to _love_ getting all that attention and certainly enjoyed playing the older brother."

Xigbar chortled at this comment and scratch his head thoughtfully, "What was her name? Ah…yes, I remember, I do believe she was called Tifa." Zexion stiffened, _was she? She couldn't be_…

Xigbar swung round from looking at the bookshelf to look Zexion in the eye, Zexion didn't batter an eye-lid, just continued to give Xigbar his blank, but cold, stare back. The tension in the air was broken by another chortle from the opposing party.

"But y'know," Xigbar began, stepping away from the smaller figure, "I can't see you ever being so caring now, _Ienzo_."

Outside Tifa muffled a gasp, _what did that man, Xigbar, mean? Could it be that Zexion is actually…_ she rubbed her temples vigorously before going back to listening in on the conversation to catch the reply of, "…don't call me that, _Braig,_ My name is Zexion."

Her eyes widen as Xigbar laughed, "Practice what you preach Zexion, you know very well that Braig is no longer my name."

Tifa rose from her crouching position slowly, before softly creeping down the corridor away breaking into a sprint as she rounded the corner, her head as confused as her heart.

* * *

When Xigbar had finally left Zexion with a "see ya later dude" as he disappeared into a portal, Zexion went in search of Tifa padding softly down the halls in search of her. Finding her no where inside Zexion began to wander through the series of courtyards circling the base of the castle, always making sure there was nobody in the next courtyard since no one beside Tifa knew he was here.

He finally found her, in one of the small courtyards, sitting on the grass under a lone oak tree. She was staring up at the sky with a slight frown on her facing. "What's wrong?" Zexion asked hesitantly as he approached her spot, smelling the scent of confusion that clung to her.

Tifa shrugged, "Nothing," was her terse reply. He nodded, knowing better than pushing it and leaned against the tree, waiting.

Finally without taking her eyes off the blue sky Tifa whispered softly, "He called you Ienzo."

Zexion blinked rapidly, _shit_, "You heard that?"

"Yeah," was the dull response.

_Come on Zexion think fast_, "It's an old nickname." _Well done_. He congratulated himself silently.

"Oh." Silence befell the courtyard. "I knew an Ienzo once." Tifa said bluntly breaking it.

_Where is this going?_ "Once?"

"Don't know him anymore." Tifa continued to watch the sky.

"Oh." Silence returned with style. "I'm leaving soon." _Smooth Zexion, smooth_.

Tifa didn't even batter an eyelid, "When?"

"Earliest I can." Zexion mentally winced as he said it, turning to look across the courtyard. _Harsh_.

"Oh…guess you'll want these." Zexion looked back to Tifa surprised as she stood up and shoved a pile of books at his chest. Zexion glanced at the book on the top of the pile a small black notebook, _the notes?_ "How?"

She shrugged once more, "Found them this morning. You said you were looking for them."

And with that she walked across the courtyard and back into the castle. Zexion weighed the books in his hands thoughtfully, "Guess that means I'm leaving then."

Finding Tifa a second time was much harder and even more awkward. The conversation went the same as the previous one, sharp and short from both parties. Zexion told her with out emotion he was leaving the day after the next and Tifa's only acknowledgement of the whole thing was a curt nod of her head before returning to avoiding him until his departure.

When Zexion's time came to leave he didn't go straight from the library but made his way to the hill over looking the whole of Hollow Bastion. Tifa, who had avoided him completely until now, followed behind silently in his shadow.

Arriving on the hill neither spoke, preferring to stand in silence and admire the view, for a long time they were like this. Zexion gazing blankly at the town below while Tifa worked up the nerve to speak.

"So," She faltered, finally breaking the silence on the hill, "I…guess this is goodbye."

Zexion inclined his head to the side, watching Tifa as she wriggled under his gaze, "You want to say something?" She flinched after hearing these words. Obviously, Zexion had guessed correctly, what's new?

"Umm…well I…was wondering…if – that is you don't have to, of course," she stuttered, fumbling with her hands as she spoke.

"Get to the point."

"Oh, um…sorry. Well…I was wondering if ever in your travels you meet someone called Ienzo could you tell him I say hello – actually tell him he's a total bastard for leaving his sister without warning and she wants to kick his arse." The words were rushed but Zexion caught every one of them and for some reason they left a twinge of sadness where his heart ought to have been.

"I'll try," he whispered softly, the need to leave stronger than ever.

Tifa flashed a small smile followed by a tentative hug, "Thank you." She murmured, before stepping back glancing over him once more as if committing the sight of him to her memory.

With one last smile and a half-hearted wave she took a few more steps back before turning around and began to walk back to town. Zexion watch as she disappeared over the horizon, before he looked away. He summoned up a portal with ease and without a backwards glanced stepped though into it. The shadows licking round him as he closed his eyes and let a lone tear fall.

Now he understood. She wasn't waiting for a Nobody called Zexion, She was waiting for a brother…for Ienzo.

Sad really, that she would be waiting forever…because, he was never coming home.

* * *

And Cut. The End

**28th Sepember:** So now you've read the second version what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Please let me know. In a vague way I wanted this to explain Tifa's determination to find Cloud in KH2, ya know that fact she already lost someone and couldn't find them – or at least that was the purpose at the beginning of the revising

* * *

Woot! It's Done! Over! _Finally_! chucks story in box, burns it, puts ashes in the closet, in the basement wait, I don't have a basement, whoops.

Arg, I've had enough of this. Remind me **never** to write anything other than One Shots again. These stories are too much effort and if I ever think if doing another one hit me over the head. With a book. War and Peace should do it.

_So_, you can start hitting me now cause since _T.O.Y_ is all over I'm starting on another project – A Naminé centred fic. most likely. _(**AN 28th: **am still planning on doing it – might actually start it soon)_

Oh yeah, thanks to anyone who read this, I don't expect reviews cause it's so bad. What? I don't like this story? What could have ever given you that idea? smiles sweetly Hopefully my next one will be better fingers crossed Apologies if brains exploded from crappiness of fic., mine did /points to splattered mess on wall/ guess I should clean it up, might need that brain later.

- C.Pess


End file.
